


Being Sick is Easier With You

by marbie20



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: Jeremy falls sick and Michael decides to take care of him, despite Jeremy not wanting to get Michael sick.





	Being Sick is Easier With You

 

Jeremy had been feeling off all day. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was getting sick but he didn’t want to admit to it. His throat was starting to hurt and there was a constant tickle in his nose. He got his food and sat down at the table in the cafeteria, joining his friends. Jake had his arm around Rich and Rich was jabbering about some new store he wanted to go to. Jake was silently listening, a playful smile on his lips. Chloe and Brooke were sitting next to each other, both on their phones. But Jeremy noticed that they subtly had their pinkies intertwined underneath the table. Jenna was spending the day with her family and wasn’t at school. Christine was reading her new book, looking up every once in a while to join in on conversations. Michael was sitting across from Christine, talking to her about his new game. His eyes lit up when he saw Jeremy.

“Hey, Jer! How’s it going?”

 Jeremy forced a nod. “Good. I’m good.”

Michael noticed how Jeremy’s eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were paler than usual. Jeremy reached for his silverware, but then second guessed himself. He pushed the tray of food away from him in disgust. Michael gently placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Jeremy took a wheezing breath in. “Yeah, I think I’m just tired.”

Rich glanced over at Jeremy. “Woah man, you look awful.”

Christine shot Rich an annoyed look and then turned to Jeremy. Her face softened as she grasped his hand.

“Hey, Jerry, why don’t you just take it easy for the rest of the day?”

Brooke looked over at Jeremy and frowned. “Oh, Jerry, honey, are you sick?” Chloe rested her head on Brooke’s shoulder and added, “Oh he’s definitely sick.”

Jeremy sighed. “I’m not sick.”

Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand. “Hey, babe, I think you get some rest.”

Jeremy looked at Michael tiredly. “I said I’m not--"

A violent sneeze interrupted his thought and his body lurched. He was able to catch the sneeze in his elbow and not spread germs to his boyfriend. Michael rubbed Jeremy’s back affectionately.

“I think I should take you home, Jer. C’mon.” He wrapped Jeremy’s arm around his neck and Michael supported Jeremy and helped him stand up. Jeremy attempted to stand but his body betrayed him.

“I…I can’t stand, Michael.”

Christine put her book down and rushed to Jeremy’s side, supporting his other arm around her neck. “I got you. Let’s go Michael.”

Jake stood up with Rich in tow. “I’ll drive.”

Brooke chimed, “Don’t worry about homework, Jeremy. Chloe and I will get the assignments for you.”

Jeremy mustered a nod and then let his friends lead him to the car. Rich climbed in the passenger seat while Michael and Christine supported Jeremy in the back seat. Jake drove to Jeremy’s house as quickly as he could. Jeremy leaned his head on Michael’s shoulders, his eyes hurting to stay open.

“Michael, I think I’m sick.”

Michael kissed his forehead. “I know, buddy, I know.”

Jeremy sniffled miserably and Christine pulled out a tissue from her purse, handing it to Jeremy. Michael shot a thankful glance at her. She giggled and said, “I’m always prepared.”

Michael wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and traced circles with his finger on Jeremy’s side. Jeremy moaned happily. “That feels good…don’t stop.”

Michael chuckled into Jeremy’s hair. “I won’t.”

They made it to Jeremy’s house and Christine and Michael helped Jeremy up to his house. Rich and Jake waited in the car, ready to take their friends back to school. Michael grabbed the spare key to Jeremy’s house and let them in, dragging Jeremy to his room. Christine helped Michael place Jeremy in bed and then she tucked him in. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Feel better, Jerry,” she said with a smile.

Jeremy forced his eyes to stay open as he muttered, “Thanks, Chrissy.”

She glanced at Michael and he motioned towards Jeremy. Christine nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Michael sat on the edge of Jeremy’s bed. “I’m not going to leave you alone while you’re sick.”

Jeremy moaned and rolled over, his face smashing into his pillow. “You’ll get sick too,” he muttered into the pillow.

Michael chuckled. “Oh you’re so cute. I don’t get sick.”

Jeremy tried to fire a retort but the burning in his nose stopped him. His whole body lurched as he sneezed into his pillow, his head pounding. He groaned and contorted his body into a ball, grasping the covers. Michael rubbed his back, tracing circles with his fingers. Jeremy let us a pleasant moan. Michael giggled.

“Does that feel good?”

Michael saw Jeremy nod and he continued to trace circles. Then he walked his fingers up Jeremy’s back, stopping at his neck. Jeremy sighed contently. Michael crawled into bed with Jeremy, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist.

“Stop, you’ll get sick,” Jeremy muttered, a cough erupting from his chest.

Michael laughed at his boyfriend and the breath on Jeremy’s neck made shivers go up his spine. Michael noticed and said worriedly, “Are you cold?”

Jeremy nodded and Michael pulled the covers up over them. Jeremy gripped the covers and tried to control the hacking coming from his lungs. Michael tried to steady Jeremy by holding him tight. Then Michael decided to take a risk. He gently placed his lips on the back of Jeremy’s neck and kissed him slowly. Jeremy shuddered but chuckled nonetheless.

“Stop it,” Jeremy said playfully.

Michael ran his lips along Jeremy’s neck. “Make me.”

Jeremy rolled over to face his boyfriend. “I’m sick, leave me alone.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “You really want me to leave? Okay.” He started to get out of bed when Jeremy stopped him. “Wait…don’t really go.”

Michael winked at him. “That’s what I thought.”

Jeremy was about to say something when the tickle in his nose became unbearable. His breath hitched and Michael grabbed a tissue just in time. Jeremy grabbed the tissue and sneezed violently several times. Jeremy sniffled miserably.

“How can you be attracted to me right now?”

Michael shrugged and caressed Jeremy’s cheek. “I’m always attracted to you, babe.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Same with me. I…I…ah…ah…” His nose burned and he sneezed again multiple times. Michael couldn’t help but laugh. Jeremy glared at him.

“Is my misery funny to you,” he said, sniffling.

Michael shook his head. “You’re just so cute whenever you sneeze.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He sighed through his mouth and then said softly, “Please don’t leave.”

Michael planted a kiss on Jeremy’s forehead. “I won’t.”

Jeremy lifted his chin, itching for Michael’s lips to be on his. Michael moved his head back, smirking at Jeremy.

“Now? But you’re afraid I’m going to get sick…”

Jeremy’s eyes softened and the look he gave Michael was almost pitiful. “Please?”

Michael sighed. He could never resist those eyes. He leaned closer to Jeremy but stopped just short of his lips. “But if I get sick…”

Jeremy quipped, “Michael Mell doesn’t get sick.”

Jeremy met Michael’s lips and Jeremy was already starting to feel better. Unfortunately, as they were kissing, Jeremy felt the familiar tickle in his nose. He cursed himself mentally and moved away from Michael just in time. He sneezed into his blankets, trying to stifle the noise. Michael rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

“I think you should get some sleep.”

Jeremy gasped for air and then said quietly, “Stay?”

Michael nodded. “Roll over.”

Jeremy rolled over on his side and Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy. “Close your eyes, and sleep tight.”

It was mere minutes until Michael heard Jeremy’s breathing become consistent and low. Michael placed his head by Jeremy’s nape and closed his eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

 

 


End file.
